


Our First Kiss

by FruitsOfPassion



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsOfPassion/pseuds/FruitsOfPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka remembers the first time Makoto ever kissed him. Fluffy oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss

Haruka sat in the Tachibana's family room, eyes focused on the television in the centre of the room, his leg bouncing up and down in impatience.

A few hours ago when Makoto had informed him he'd uncovered a video of Haruka's fifth birthday party this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. For the past fifty minutes he'd been watching an excitable young Makoto running around in nothing but a shirt, his smooth, rosy butt cheeks gracing the screen every time he leant forward for a pen.

" _What are you making?" Mrs Tachibana's voice asked, leaning down beside her son and smiling up at the camera._

Haruka rolled his eyes slightly, wishing he could skip through this part of the video. Although, he was far from self-centred, he was looking forward to seeing his party, he could still remember it to this day.

_Makoto mumbled something on screen, leaning forward for another pen._

Haruka found himself smiling, despite his boredom his little friend was adorable, he still was but Haruka would never admit it out loud.

" _Tell Daddy, I don't think he heard you." His mum said, pointing up at the camera._

_Makoto froze in his colouring and looked up at the camera, his eyes wide, sparkling with innocence, his smile bright and hopeful._

" _I'm making a card for Haru-chan." He said, picking up his card and holding it out for the camera._

" _Look at that." Mr Tachibana's loud voice boomed from behind the camera. "Happy Birthday Haru-chan."_

Haruka found himself chuckling slightly, almost too quietly to be heard, looking at his attempts at drawing and spelling.

" _And is that you and Haru-chan at the bottom?" His dad asked, moving the camera slightly so the drawing filled the screen._

" _Yes, it is." He said, pulling the card back and putting it on the floor._

" _Are you two holding hands?" His mum asked, shooting a wink towards her husband as Makoto continued colouring._

" _Yes, because Haru-chan is my best friend and I love him so much." He exclaimed excitedly._

" _Well I'm sure he will love it." His dad reassured, before the screen went blank._

Haruka turned towards Makoto, ready to admit he still had the 'Hapy Burfday Haro-chan' card at home when he noticed something strange about his friend. He was slumped over the arm of his sofa, small snuffling escaping his lips. He had to resist the urge to groan, he'd sat through the first half of the video thinking Makoto would enjoy it, not realising he'd been asleep this whole time, he could have skipped it.

He turned back to the screen, hoping they were closer to arriving at his party and he didn't have to suffer through another hour of Makoto getting ready. When he'd been young the Tachibana's filmed almost every moment of his life, often Haruka would make appearances, but there was still hours of Makoto doing trivial things, such as eating his dinner, taking baths or watching films.

_Makoto, now fully clothed, skipped up the steps towards Haruka's house, balloons tied up outside with a bright banner across the door. His pudgy hands gripped the card tightly, bouncing with excitement as he knocked on the door._

" _Mako-chan!" Haruka's mum cried, leaning down to give him a kiss on his chubby cheeks. "Don't you look nice?" She gushed._

" _Thank you oba-chan! You look very pretty." He complimented, the woman laughing at him._

" _Aren't you a little charmer?" She blushed, picking him up as she stood tall again, gesturing everyone inside._

Haruka smiled as he watched his mum talking to the Tachibana's, as much as he loved his own independence he did miss his parents dearly. Late at night when he was lying in his bath, the silence closing around him, he felt desperately lonely.

He was glad he had a best friend like Makoto, who was always at the end of a phone when he needed him, more than willing to come over when he was feeling particularly alone.

" _Look what I made!" Makoto called out, bringing the adults attention back to himself as they arrived in the garden._

" _Wow!" Haruka's mum gasped. "That's gorgeous!"_

" _Can you give it to Haru-chan for me?" He asked, eyes widening as he did so._

" _Why don't you do it yourself?" Makoto's mum questioned, head tilting to one side._

" _I'll do it later." He said, squirming in Haruka's mum's arms._

_With a smile she placed him on the ground, taking the card from his outstretched arms before he ran towards a group of children playing._

" _Where is the birthday boy?" Mr Tachibana asked, zooming in on the children to show a distinct lack of a raven haired boy among them._

" _Where he always is." Haruka's mother sighed, pointing towards the other end of the garden._

_The camera whipped around to a small inflatable pool, Haruka sat in the middle, his clothes in a heap at the side, a very serious expression on his face as his tiny feet kicked back and forth, rippling the water._

Haruka shook his head slightly at his younger self, even back then water came above everything, he remembered how hard his mother had tried to get him to leave. His Grandma insisting she let him be, it was his birthday and he should be allowed to do as he pleases.

His attention returned to the screen when he noticed the scene changing, Haruka and his paddling pool no longer there, instead Makoto once again.

" _Have you wished Haru-chan a happy birthday yet?" His mother asked, kneeling down next to her son._

" _No." Makoto said in a small voice, eyes dropping to the sugary cake in his hand._

" _Don't you think that's a little rude?" His dad scolded, earning a quick shake of Makoto's head._

" _You'd be very upset if he didn't say happy birthday to you." His mum stated, a nod of the head from Makoto._

" _I'll go after my cake." He muttered, opening his mouth wide to take a bite._

" _Uh uh." His mum shook her finger at him. "You cannot have someone's cake until you give them a birthday cuddle."_

_Makoto heaved a great sigh before placing the cake in his mother's waiting hand._

Haruka smiled at his dramatics, forgetting how much young Makoto liked sweet things, his face always sticky from his latest treat.

_Makoto walked over to the paddling pool, the camera shaking as his dad followed after him, lifting slightly to show Haruka, at least what could be seen of him._

_He was kneeling in the pool, bottom held high in the air, his head was buried under the water, bubbles rising up as he blew into the water._

" _Haru-chan." Makoto said, reaching out and gently patting his friends back._

_With a gasp, Haruka emerged from the water, an annoyed scowl on his face at whoever had disturbed him. Unfazed, Makoto held his hand out for him, pulling him reluctantly into a standing position._

" _Happy Birthday Haru-chan!" He cried._

" _Thanks." Haruka muttered back._

_Makoto, remembering his mother's words from earlier, threw his arms around his friend, bringing their faces together and placing a sloppy kiss on his lips. Surprised, Haruka's legs crumpled underneath him, causing the pair to go falling with a splash into the pool._

" _Silly Haru-chan!" Makoto giggled, unwrapping his limbs from around the smaller boy and climbing out the pool. "Mummy! Can I have my cake now?" He called out, running off screen._

_Haruka propped himself up onto his elbows, watching his best friend with wide eyes and an agape mouth._

" _Happy Birthday Haru." Mr Tachibana chuckled, still filming the surprised boy._

_He turned towards the camera, his little face still shocked from the events, nodding slightly at the man before turning his attention back to his friend._

That moment was why Haruka could still remember this party vividly despite it occurring over ten years ago, this was the first kiss he'd ever shared with Makoto. He could still remember how soft his lips felt against his, how his heart fluttered at the touch, how his legs had turned to jelly from the contact.

He was slightly offended that he'd only received his first kiss because Makoto wanted cake, but felt a small victory when he remembered his mother had only told Makoto to give him a birthday cuddle, not once did she mention a kiss.

He looked towards his friend, who'd moved during the video and was now leaning against the other boy's shoulder, his sleepy breath fanning Haruka's neck. Makoto was still that same loveable boy who made his heart palpitate, his knees buckle, his palms sweat. Only now, Haruka understood, no longer left confused whenever these feelings occurred.

" _You shouldn't have kissed me."_

Haruka turned back to the screen when he heard his voice whine out from the speakers, he'd vaguely remembered this conversation with Makoto but was unaware that it had been caught on video.

_The pair were sat on the floor behind the food table, away from all the other party guests, Haruka finally having left the water._

" _Why not?" Makoto asked looking crestfallen._

" _Only mummies and daddies are allowed to kiss." He explained._

" _Nu uh!" He insisted. "I kiss my grandma and grandpa, and I know you do too."_

_Haruka pouted slightly, never liking being proved wrong by anyone._

" _As long as you love someone you're allowed to kiss them." Makoto declared, reaching out and taking his friends hand. "And I love Haru-chan."_

" _I love Mako-chan too." Haruka shyly responded._

_Makoto beamed at his friend, his eyes closing as he did, the corners of Haruka's lips raising ever so slightly in return._

_Haruka's mother arrived at the pair's side, placing Makoto's card on his lap, Haruka glaring slightly with the realisation that their private spot wasn't so secret after all._

" _I made this for you." Makoto told him, picking up the card and handing it to his friend._

" _Thank you." He said, turning towards him._

_He leant towards his friend, lips puckered slightly, but the reserved boy lost his nerve at the last minute and changed his destination to Makoto's cheek. The other boy didn't seem to mind, just grinning at his display of affection._

" _That's us two at the bottom." He began, pointing towards the stick figures with brown and black hair. "I hope we're best friends forever Haru-chan."_

_Haruka nodded, a full smile finally gracing his face as he looked down at his card, his fingers delicately tracing the drawings before the screen went blank._

_Soon, a naked Makoto filled the screen, running around his house with his poor mother chasing after him._

" _I think someone had too much sugar." She sighed, picking up her wriggling son and dragging him towards the bathroom._

" _Give him an hour, he'll have crashed." His dad predicted, shutting off the camera again._

_True to his word, the next scene depicted Mrs Tachibana carrying a sleeping Makoto to bed, still wrapped up in his duck towel, hair dripping from his bath._

How well his father knew his son, a few hours previously Makoto had been buzzing with excitement, wanting to see the video of his friend's birthday, munching his way through a chocolate bar. But the boy had quickly crashed and was still dozing on Haruka's shoulder.

The smaller boy moved slowly, gently guiding his head towards the back of the sofa so he was no longer relaying on Haruka for support. He looked towards his friend, eyebrows twitching as he dreamt.

He hadn't changed much, Haruka decided, he'd grown but he still had the same carefree, innocence, the same loving green eyes, the same soft yet scruffy hair, the same heart-warming smile. No matter what happened he was always the same Makoto, the one constant in Haruka's life that he couldn't live without.

His gaze dropped to his mouth, his plump lips parted slightly for air, perfectly inviting. He leant forward slightly, freezing as his nose brushed the others, only continuing when he saw no signs of the other waking. He captured the bottom lip with his own, gently pressing their mouths together, his heart fluttering like it had done all those years ago.

"Our second kiss." He whispered once he pulled away.

Makoto whimpered slightly in his sleep, reaching out for the warmth that he'd just felt, Haruka returning him to his place on his shoulder, a swell of disappointment in his chest when the other never woke.

He turned back to the screen and watched Makoto eat his breakfast, explaining that Haruka was coming over later to play with his new toys. With a smile he settled himself down, ready to watch more memories from their childhood.

Makoto's head fell to his chest, a contented sigh emitting from him as he snuggled into the soft warmth, Haruka let his arm drop and snake around the boy's waist. The television no longer holding his attention instead he watched his friend sleep, silently praying to himself that he wouldn't have to wait another ten years for their third kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure whether to wake Makoto up at the end but I kind of like this ending, hope you did too


End file.
